Arthur
Arthur is the main character from Capcom's Ghost ‘n Goblins series. He first appeared as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and later became a full-fledged character in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and its updated version, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Arthur makes a return as a veteran in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite''.'' Backstory Arthur is a brave and chivalrous knight and the loyal guardian and lover of Princess Prin-Prin, the last human on Earth with royal blood. Due to this she's the constant target of the inhabitants of the Makai or "Demon World", who will be granted control over the human world by possessing her. Ever since their first kidnapping by the ruler of the Makai, the Great Demon Lord Astaroth, Arthur has challenged the hordes of demons (and in particular the vicious Red Arremer Clan) and the hostile environments of the "Demon Village" in order to rescue her and save the land. After having done so countless times, he has been regarded as the greatest knight the kingdom has ever saw. Arthur is well-versed in the use of many melee weapons including lances, swords, axes, boomerangs and crossbows. Following his initial victory over the demons, Arthur went on a long journey for three years and learned to harness and imbue magical powers into his weapons. Although perhaps his best asset is his armor, which regardless of the attack will always protect its wearer in exchange of breaking apart. This does end up leaving Arthur on his underwear until he can suit again, although he certainly doesn't seem to mind this at all. MvC Assist Attack * '''Lance Toss:' Arthur jumps into the screen, throws three lances in quick succession, and then jumps away. This assist attack has a slow start-up animation, making him prone to be hit out of the screen before having a chance to attack. His projectiles are not terribly fast either. Can be used a total of eight times. Gallery MvCArthur.png|Marvel vs. Capcom official art Mvsc_arthur_stand.png|Arthur's sprite Arthurassist.png|Arthur as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom 12 mvcicharacterartwork01.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Trivia * His assist animation in the first Marvel vs. Capcom features several nods to his original incarnation: ** When entering and leaving, Arthur jumps in the same awkward pose he uses while moving in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. ** Arthur's huge jousting lance has been his default weapon in every game in his series. ** Hitting Arthur when he's summoned makes his armor fall off, and he stumbles offscreen in his underwear, just like in his own games. ** Arthur's 2P color gives him a golden armor, a reference to the Golden Armor from his own series. * Arthur's alternate color schemes are based off the Warrior's Armor in Ultimate Ghost 'N Goblins, the Gold/Magic Armor from Ghosts 'N Goblins and Super Ghouls 'N Ghosts, and the Bronze Armor from Super. For Ultimate, he gets two original color schemes. His DLC costume is an armorless "Zombie Arthur" which also changes his Armor Hyper into the Cursed Armor from Ultimate Ghosts 'N Goblins and his "armorless" state into a boxer-wearing skeleton, a form Arthur can assume if hit by transformation magic in Ultimate Ghosts 'N Goblins, as well as a nod to Arthur's death animation in his series. ** The concept picture of Arthur's DLC costume also shows a picture of Bishamon from the Darkstalkers series, probably because he also wears a cursed armor very similar to Arthur's in concept and design. ** The design of the Helmet for Arthur's Golden Armor differs in each one of his color Alts. * His character theme is a remix of the iconic Stage 1 Theme from the first Ghosts 'N Goblins. * Arthur's moveset employs several of the weapons he can pick up in his many game appearances: his signature lance, dagger, axe (all games), scythe (Super Ghosts 'N Goblins), the sword (Ghosts 'N Ghouls), scatter crossbow, fire bottle and shield (Ultimate Ghosts 'N Goblins). ** His hyper combos include the Goddess Bracelet from Super Ghosts 'N Goblins and the Emperor's Armor from Ultimate Ghosts 'N Goblins. His third hyper combo is the Fire Dragon created by the Dagger Magic in Super. * Arthur was the first assist character from Marvel vs. Capcom to be announced as a full-fledged character in one of the sequels, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and was shortly followed by Thor. Overall, however, he's second to Saki who became playable first in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. * Using the Golden Armor Hyper Combo gives Arthur 15 seconds of increased damage output and weapon efficiency. After the given time, the armor shatters and Arthur ends up in his underwear just like his own game series, and unsurprisingly takes more damage. Using the Armor Hyper Combo again gives him the default Silver Armor back, which at any point in gameplay does not shatter. * Arthur's ending involves him trying to save his princess from Fing Fang Foom, but doing little damage to Foom. Interesting to note is that Arthur is doing it solo, opposed to the Marvel Comics and Games that whole groups needs to work together to fight, which is a reference to Arthur's recklessness and the fact that his games are hard for a reason. Ultimate's full intro does this again when Arthur is fighting Doom. * Arthur's after-match quote to Morrigan, acknowledging her being the "Tempress of the Night," but throws her off and tells her to begone. Arthur's faced many types of demons before, so it's only natural that he knows what a succubus is and does (Infatuate men). Also note that Arthur, Thor, and Ghost Rider (who is a soulless half-demon) are the only male characters to talk to her and not be infatuated, unlike Iron Man and Dante who love her already. * Unlike Strider Hiryu and the Mega Man characters, Arthur does not have a death animation that mirrors his original death animation, in which he becomes a pile of bones. However, he does become a skeleton in his Ultimate DLC costume when his powered-up armor shatters. Category:Arthur Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes de:Arthur es:Arthur